Seeking a date
by AS-Black
Summary: Le prochain match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor tombe lors de la Saint-Valentin cette année. Drago propose un pari à Hermione, concernant l'issue du match. Mais, le jour de la Saint-Valentin arrivé, voudras-t-elle toujours gagner ? [TRADUCTION]


**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction d'une dramione que j'ai énormément appréciée. Je vous laisse la découvrir à votre tour !**

 **RESUMÉ :** **Le prochain match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor tombe lors de la Saint-Valentin cette année. Drago propose un pari à Hermione, concernant l'issue du match. Mais, le jour de la Saint-Valentin arrivé, voudras-t-elle toujours gagner ?**

 **Je suis la seule à avoir relu ce texte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes à corriger ;) J'ai préféré garder le titre anglais, qui aurait pu être traduit par "La quête d'un rendez-vous" ou quelque chose comme ça mais je ne trouvais pas ça très beau ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER : Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient : le monde et les personnages sont bien évidemment à la fantastique J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, appartient à Flightglow32, dont je ne peux que vous recommander de lire les fictions si vous aimez lire en anglais :)**

 **Cette fic n'est donc qu'une TRADUCTION de la fiction «** **Seeking a date** **» de Flightglow32 (je mettrai le lien sur mon profil). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

"Tu n'attraperas jamais le vif d'or avant Harry." Affirme Hermione avec confiance, en croisant les bras d'un air suffisant.

"Vraiment ? Et à quel point es-tu sûre de toi ?" répond Drago, loin d'être intimidé.

"À cent pour cent. Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner." soutient-elle sans douter une seule seconde, ce qui fait rire les Gryffondor rassemblés autour d'elle.

"Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à perdre à parier avec moi ?" dit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

"Ce ne serait pas très équitable. Tu ne t'es même jamais rapproché de la victoire." plaisante-t-elle.

"Ça m'est arrivé. Si tu es à ce point confiante, demande ce que tu veux." Il sourit.

"Bien. Si Harry te bat, ce qu'il fera, tu devras quitter ton équipe, donner ton balais à l'équipe de Gryffondor et admettre qu'Harry est meilleur que toi." dit-elle avec suffisance, pensant qu'il ne prendrait jamais un tel risque.

Il tressaille en entendant la dernière partie. Quitter l'équipe ? Il ne manquerait qu'un match. Leur remettre son balais lui ferait de la peine, mais il pourrait en acheter un nouveau, il a les moyens. Mais admettre qu'Harry était meilleur ? C'était une atteinte à sa fierté dont il ne se remettrait pas. Du moins, s'il ne s'étouffait pas avec ces mots avant.

Les Serpentard marmonnent dans leurs barbes à l'idée de perdre leur capitaine lors du dernier match de sa dernière année. Drago ne se décourage pas.

"Très bien Granger. Tu es dure en affaires, mais moi aussi. _Lorsque_ j'attraperai le vif, tu devras m'embrasser, et ce devant tout le monde. Après le match, tu me laisseras t'inviter à dîner. Le match est le jour de la Saint Valentin après tout." Il sourit, tandis qu'un silence salue sa déclaration.

"Non Hermione, ne fais pas ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine." intervient soudain Harry.

"Ça n'a aucune importance si tu me bats, pas vrai Potter ? Ou peut-être que tu ne penses pas pouvoir me battre ?" le défie Drago en souriant. Gryffondor ne manque jamais de relever un défi.

"Bien sûr qu'on va gagner." Harry roule des yeux.

"Tu ne veux même pas sortir avec elle." ricane Ron. "Tout ce que tu veux, c'est nous embarrasser."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'aurais pas envie de sortir avec Hermione ?" demande Drago, tandis qu'Hermione rougit.

"Eh bien, on ne peut pas franchement dire que tu aies été très sympa avec elle." lui rappelle Blaise.

"Eh, t'es sensé être de mon côté." Drago le foudroie du regard.

"Je suis un parti neutre." Blaise hausse les épaules.

"Et que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Fuir en Suisse, encore une fois ?" se moque Drago.

"J'étais en Italie." Blaise sourit. "Ce fut une très belle année. Tu aurais du venir avec moi."

"Quelle importance si tu es à ce point certain de me battre ? Je ne parle pas de gagner le match. Tout se joue sur le vif d'or. Toi contre moi Potter. Granger pense que tu en es capable. Néanmoins, même si Potter échoue, je suis persuadé qu'une soirée avec moi, et un petit baiser, n'est pas la fin du monde ?" Il finit son discours en s'adressant directement à Hermione.

"Je suppose que ce ne serait pas la fin du monde." dit-elle, le regardant de haut en bas en faisant la moue.

"Excellent. Alors, pari tenu ?" Il lui fait un sourire.

"Ouais. L'équipe de Gryffondor aura ainsi un balais de rechange. Soit ça, soit un peu de bois de cheminée pour la salle commune. Qui se chargera de nous lier* ?"

"Que penses-tu de Blaise ? Il a l'air de se considérer comme un 'parti neutre'. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être le cas de n'importe qui d'autre ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, je suis d'accord pour Blaise." Elle hausse les épaules, ne voyant aucune autre option.

"Un Serpentard, Hermione ? Lui demande Harry.

"Blaise n'est pas si mal." Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

"Merci. Je suppose." Blaise fronce les sourcils.

"Pas le plus brillant d'entre nous, mais pas un idiot non plus. Il fera l'affaire." raille Drago.

"Quel sort vas-tu utiliser ?" demande-t-elle.

"En général, je pars sur l'idée d'un dard**". Blaise hausse les épaules. "Est-ce que ça te convient ?"

"Ça fera l'affaire. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir de toute façon." sourit-elle.

"Impatiente d'être à notre rendez-vous ?" demande Drago, alors qu'ils joignent leurs mains. Elle pouffe.

"Je suis juste certaine que tu n'as aucune chance. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus de mal ? L'équipe de Gryffondor utilisant ton balais pour gagner la coupe, ou le faisant griller ?" questionne-t-elle en le fixant.

"Je pensais que tu plaisantais à propos du feu de cheminée." Il halète, pâlissant un peu.

Blaise prononce l'incantation au dessus de leurs mains liées, avant de reculer. Drago la rapproche, lui tenant toujours la main.

"Nous avons une semaine. Samedi, lorsque Potter et moi plongerons pour le vif d'or, il y aura au moins un moment lors duquel tu espéreras me voir gagner." chuchote-t-il dans son oreille.

"Tu es trop prétentieux." Elle rit en le repoussant.

La sonnerie les appelle tous en classe.

Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne m'a encore jamais battu, ça ne va pas commencer maintenant." lui dit-il avec assurance.

"Bien sûr que tu vas gagner." Elle lui sourit en retour avant de jeter un œil à Malefoy par-dessus son épaule, un premier soupçon de doute s'insinuant en elle.

Au dîner, le premier cadeau apparait. Une simple rose, encore en bouton.

Elle tente de la faire disparaître.

Rien.

Elle essaie de la réduire en cendres.

Rien.

Elle lui jette plusieurs sortilèges.

Rien.

Elle la lance à travers la salle.

Cela réapparait près de son assiette.

Frustrée, elle saisit la rose et s'approche vivement de la table des Serpentard, jetant la rose à côté de lui.

"Ah, je vois que tu as reçu mon cadeau." Drago lui sourit.

Elle prend la mouche. "Oui, et apparemment je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser."

"Es-tu en train d'admettre que j'ai fait de l'excellente magie ?" l'interroge-t-il, pendant que d'autres élèves commencent à les regarder.

"C'est assez avancé oui." admet-elle. "Comment je m'en débarrasse ?"

"Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. C'était un cadeau." Il la dévisage, faussement choqué. "Si tu n'en voulais vraiment pas, ça aurait déjà disparu." Il hausse les épaules.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse.

"La rose s'épanouira à mesure que tu commenceras à m'aimer. Si la rose disparait, c'est parce que tu as décidé de me sortir totalement de ta vie." explique Drago tandis qu'ils fixent tous deux la rose, attendant qu'elle disparaisse. Après une longue minute, il relève les yeux vers elle, souriant. Elle tape du pied, vexée, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre sa table. Il attrape son bras, la tournant vers lui.

"Là." dit-il en lui tendant la rose. "Ça te suivra partout." Il lui fait un clin d'œil avant de se rasseoir. Elle fixe la rose dans sa main, son cœur battant rapidement, tandis que les pétales s'ouvrent presqu'imperceptiblement.

Lorsqu'elle atteint sa table, elle la fourre brutalement dans son sac et tente fortement de ne pas penser à ce que l'existence continue de la rose implique.

Le samedi après-midi, les garçons ont un entraînement de Quidditch. Elle va les regarder, plus intéressée que d'habitude, observant Harry voler. L'équipe de Serpentard suit celle des Gryffondor.

Elle reste.

Drago a un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il l'aperçoit dans les gradins. La troisième fois qu'il attrape le vif, après un plongeon réellement spectaculaire, la balle en or bien serrée dans son poing levé, elle s'en va. Elle refuse de le voir une nouvelle fois essayer d'épater la galerie.

Le trac fait vibrer son ventre. Elle est définitivement nerveuse. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de gagner pour Harry, qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle se rappelle de Malefoy sur son balais. Accélérant dans les airs, les cheveux au vent.

Son ventre palpite une nouvelle fois. La pression commence à la gagner, pense-t-elle.

A son insu, la rose s'ouvre un tout petit peu plus.

Après le dîner, Hermione se rend à la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu et s'échapper de la salle commune. Elle en a assez d'entendre parler de Quidditch, et de Malefoy, et de ce stupide, stupide pari.

Hermione s'installe à sa table habituelle. Avec ses ASPICs qui arrivent dans tout juste quatre mois, elle veille à étudier dès qu'elle le peut. Elle travaille depuis environ une heure lorsque quelqu'un tire la chaise qui se trouve à côté d'elle. Elle relève la tête pour voir Malefoy se glisser dans le siège, avec son devoir d'Arithmancie. Il hoche la tête dans sa direction en signe de salutation, avant de retourner à son travail.

Elle le regarde étudier du coin de l'œil.

Il est clairement frustré par son devoir. Elle résiste par deux fois à la tentation de lui offrir son aide. Il ne lui a toujours pas dit un mot lorsqu'il se lève brusquement pour aller chercher un autre livre.

Hermione rapproche son travail d'elle pour y jeter un œil. Elle écrit la réponse sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle laisse sur le dessus du travail, avant de le remettre à sa place initiale.

Elle travaille à nouveau sur sa traduction de runes quand il revient. Elle l'observe du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il louche sur le parchemin, avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans sa chaise.

"Ça n'aide pas vraiment Granger." soupire Drago en repoussant le bout de parchemin vers elle.

"C'est la bonne réponse." dit-elle, confuse.

"Mais si je ne sais pas comment tu l'as trouvée, ça ne m'aide pas, pas vrai ?"

"Je pourrais te montrer si tu veux ?" demande-t-elle timidement.

"S'il-te-plaît. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre ce que je rate." Drago rapprocha sa chaise d'elle.

Elle plonge la main dans son sac pour en ressortir leur livre d'Arithmancie.

"Ce théorème là." dit-elle en en montrant un, caché dans un coin. "Il est assez utile pour combler les lacunes comme ça." Elle lui montre un certain nombre de méthodes, ainsi que la manière de les manipuler en utilisant plusieurs théorèmes ensemble.

"On n'a même pas encore vu celui-ci." grommèle-t-il.

"Tu es brillante." Drago lui sourit avant de rapprocher son travail. Il ne retourne pas à l'endroit où il était avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Hermione rougit légèrement au compliment, avant de retourner à ses devoirs. Elle essaie de ne pas penser à combien il sent bon, tandis qu'elle continue son propre travail.

Lorsqu'elle change, pour travailler sur les potions, il continue à la regarder. Quand elle liste un ingrédient 'frais' dans les ingrédients secs, il intervient.

"Tu ferais mieux de le prendre sec plutôt que frais" lui déclare-t-il.

"Oh vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?" questionne-t-elle, sceptique.

"Lorsque tu l'écrases avec le mortier, il dégage une petite quantité de liquide et ça change toute la composition. Oui, sec il est un peu moins puissant mais, dans une potion instable, ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un millilitre de liquide supplémentaire peut altérer tes résultats." Il hausse les épaules.

Hermione relit sa liste d'ingrédients, réfléchissant mentalement à ce qui doit être humide ou sec. Elle lève les yeux pour voir s'il regarde, tandis qu'elle barre 'frais' pour le remplacer par 'sec'.

Le pli de ses lèvres est le seul indice qui prouve qu'il a remarqué sa modification.

Ils étudient ensemble tranquillement. Chacun fait de petites suggestions sur le travail de l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione sait qu'il faut qu'elle retourne dans sa salle commune, avant que les garçons ne commencent à la chercher. Elle range son sac en silence, tandis qu'il continue à travailler.

Hermione hésite avant de partir.

"Demain, après le repas, j'avais prévu de travailler la défense contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose." Elle reste le dos tourné à lui, incertaine de si elle souhaite ou non connaître sa réaction.

"Hmm ouais, je pourrais probablement travailler dessus aussi." répond Drago. Elle peut pratiquement entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Ça ne veut rien dire." dit-elle, ne le regardant toujours pas.

"Bien sûr que non." répond-il avec suffisance.

Elle réajuste son sac sur son épaule avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder la rose pour savoir qu'elle a changé juste un peu plus.

Hermione passe la matinée avec ses amis dans une anticipation nerveuse. Elle ne leur a pas dit qu'elle a pratiquement invité Malefoy à étudier avec elle. Elle ne leur a pas parlé de leur précédente séance d'étude non plus.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à la bibliothèque, elle est un peu déçue de trouver sa table vide. Elle pose son sac, sort ses livres et prend un siège. C'est seulement dix minutes plus tard que Drago se glisse à côté d'elle, ses cheveux légèrement humide.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas." déclare-t-elle, le surprenant.

"Entraînement supplémentaire de Quidditch. Nous avons un grand match la semaine prochaine." Il sourit.

"Oh" répond-elle, s'attendant à plus de plaisanterie que ça.

"On n'est pas obligé de parler Quidditch." dit Drago en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle le dévisage, surprise. "On pourra discuter de mes merveilleuses compétences en Quidditch autant que tu voudras pendant notre rendez-vous, quand j'aurai battu Potter. Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça ? Ça ressemble plus à ce que tu t'attendais à ce que je dise." se moque-t-il, la faisant rire. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne l'entende.

"J'ai besoin de finir ça aujourd'hui, tout comme le reste de mes devoirs, étant donné qu'on a des entraînements en plus cette semaine. Comme toujours lorsqu'on a un match contre les Gryffondor." lui dit-il sérieusement. "Le reste de l'équipe ne me rend pas les choses faciles." soupire-t-il.

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Le pari. La possibilité que je ne sois plus là après ce match les pousse dans leurs limites. Je suis le capitaine après tout, et nous n'avons pas d'attrapeur remplaçant. Mais ça valait le coup." Il hausse les épaules, évitant délibérément de la regarder.

Ils étudient côte à côte pendant des heures. Elle regarde ses cheveux sécher naturellement, entraînant de légères boucles derrière ses oreilles et à la base de son cou.

Aucun d'entre eux ne mentionne une nouvelle fois le Quidditch. A l'occasion, ils brisent le silence pour aider l'autre au sujet d'un exercice. Étudier avec lui n'est pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le début du dîner, il se lève et s'étire.

"Je vais y aller maintenant, déposer mes livres et tout ça. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas risquer d'être vue avec moi. Je ne vais pas pousser ma chance." Drago lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle sent un poids dans son estomac alors qu'elle réalise qu'il a raison. Elle ne veut pas être vue avec lui. Elle n'est pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle se sent mal à ce sujet.

"C'est bon. Ça fait deux jours que tu tolères ma présence et je pensais me faire dégager quand je me suis assis hier. Aujourd'hui a juste été un bonus inattendu. Deux jours à étudier avec toi et je suis à jour dans mes devoirs. Est-ce que je peux te demander juste une chose ? S'il-te-plaît ?" l'interroge-t-il en ajustant son sac sur son épaule, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tu peux toujours demander." Hermione se raidit.

"Juste, ne prévois rien pour Samedi avec un autre sorcier. Je sais que tu ne penses pas que je vais gagner mais au cas où…s'il-te-plaît ne fais rien." plaide Drago.

"Bien sûr que j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Il y aura une fête dans la salle commune quand Gryffondor gagnera le match." Elle sourit.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Juste, n'accepte de rendez-vous avec personne. S'il-te-plaît ?"

Hermione le regarde tandis qu'il la fixe, attendant sa réponse.

Elle acquiesce. Il lui sourit. Elle pense alors que c'est peut-être le premier sourire authentique qu'elle voit venant de lui. Il est légèrement tordu et complètement adorable. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour, avant de rappeler à son visage qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Drago disparait sans un mot de plus.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Harry commence à la regarder bizarrement. Alors qu'ils descendent dîner, il la tire un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe.

"Alors, j'étais en train de regarder la carte tout à l'heure…"

"Harry…"

"Non, laisse moi finir. J'ai vu quelque chose sur la carte aujourd'hui…"

"Je sais ce que tu as vu. Nous étions juste en train d'étudier ensemble. Ça ne veut rien dire." Elle hausse les épaules.

"Étudier ensemble ? Est-ce que c'est nouveau ? Est-ce que tu…l'apprécies ?"

"Oui, nous étudiions ensemble. Oui, c'est quelque chose de nouveau. Et, bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule." affirme-t-elle, rougissant faiblement. Harry ne manque pas de remarquer cela.

Il saisit son bras et l'arrête, la retournant pour qu'elle le regarde.

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je gagne ?" lui demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr que oui." répond-elle instantanément.

"Seulement, ce ne serait pas la pire chose au monde si ce n'était pas le cas ?" dit Harry, un peu trop perspicace.

Hermione hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux, incapable de nier cela sous le regard perçant de son meilleur ami.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne." Harry lui fait un clin d'œil.

"Il n'y a rien à dire." siffle Hermione.

Harry se contente de lui sourire, avant qu'ils ne rattrapent le reste du groupe.

Le dîner de ce soir là apporte un autre cadeau. Une petite boîte enveloppée d'un ruban vert et rouge est posé à sa place habituelle. Elle lève la tête vers lui, mais il ne regarde pas. Son nom n'est pas sur la boîte, mais chacun sait que c'est pour elle, étant donné l'emballage et un Première Année ayant vu Malefoy le poser là.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de retirer le ruban et d'ouvrir la boîte. Sur un coussin en velours, est disposée une petite balle en or avec une chaîne en argent. Un motif familier est gravé dans la balle. Elle le touche du bout du doigt, provoquant l'émergence de deux ailes blanches et emplumées qui commencent à battre. La balle s'élève légèrement du coussin tandis que les ailes continuent à se mouvoir.

"Qu'est-ce que ce con t'a offert cette fois ?" Ron rit, la sortant de sa contemplation du petit vif d'or.

Hermione essaie de reposer le couvercle rapidement, mais Harry lui arrache la boîte des doigts.

Harry sort prudemment le collier de la boîte, le tenant de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. C'est redevenu une simple balle en or. Il la touche mais rien ne se passe. Il la lui tend à nouveau.

"Touche le." lui demande-t-il. Elle soupire mais obtempère.

Tandis que les ailes apparaissent, on entend des 'ooh' et des 'ahh' autour d'eux. Harry hausse les sourcils alors qu'elle l'attrape et le remet prudemment dans la boîte.

"Tu ne le mets pas ?" questionne Harry innocemment. "C'est un très beau cadeau."

Elle lève les yeux vers Harry et hésite légèrement. Elle jette un regard à Malefoy. Il la regarde. Bien sûr qu'il regarde.

Elle fait une pause avant de mettre le cadeau dans son sac. Harry et Malefoy la regardent tous deux avec la même provocation. La mettant au défi de le faire. Convaincus qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle l'aime beaucoup et c'est joli. Elle repose son sac sur le sol, la boîte toujours dans ses mains. Elle se passe le collier, l'attachant autour de son cou. La boîte est à présent déposée dans son sac.

Elle commence à se servir à dîner, un grand silence autour d'elle. Même Ron a arrêté de manger, la fixant, en état de choc.

La table des Gryffondor n'a jamais été aussi calme.

"Eh bien, c'est joli." Elle sourit à Harry, puis jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Malefoy.

Il la dévisage, sidéré. Elle dissimule le vif dans son t-shirt, alors que leurs yeux se croisent. Il lui offre un aperçu de son véritable sourire, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Blaise, qui la regardait aussi alors qu'elle mettait le collier.

Harry jette de fréquents regards à son cou pendant le repas.

Après le dîner, elle revêt un pantalon de survêtement ainsi que le vieux t-shirt de Quidditch d'Harry, qu'elle lui avait volé lorsqu'ils dormaient sous la tente.

Le t-shirt le fait sourire quand elle les rejoint dans la salle commune. L'éclat d'argent à son cou atténue le sourire d'Harry.

"Je pensais que tu l'aurais enlevé après qu'on aie arrêté de te taquiner avec ça." déclare Harry, alors qu'il le glisse hors du t-shirt pour l'observer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'embête tant ?" lui demande-t-elle, le replongeant dedans.

"J'ai entendu ce que Malefoy t'a dit. À propos de quand on fera tous les deux la course pour le vif. Qu'à un moment, tu voudrais qu'il gagne." dit Harry sombrement.

"Je pense qu'il a fait en sorte que tu l'entendes." répond-elle, pour détourner son attention.

Durant le reste de la nuit, aucun d'entre eux ne mentionne Malefoy ou le Quidditch, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Les Lundi, Mardi et Mercredi sont assez calmes. Elle porte le collier tous les jours. Harry le foudroie chaque jour du regard mais ne dit rien. Elle voit Malefoy seulement pendant les repas. Il mange rapidement et part, ou bien se montre tard et il ne lui reste alors que peu de temps pour manger. Un combat le Mardi midi signifie maintenant que ni Serpentard, ni Gryffondor n'a obtenu le terrain. Chaque équipe peut aller s'entraîner à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Harry est aussi absent que Malefoy. Excepté qu'il reste dans la salle commune jusque tard dans la nuit, pour finir ses devoirs. Les mêmes devoirs que Malefoy a effectués le weekend.

Jeudi, Harry est tellement épuisé qu'Hermione lui ordonne d'aller au lit directement après le dîner. Lorsqu'il essaie d'argumenter, Hermione l'informe qu'il a mis sa robe à l'envers et qu'il tient son balais dans le mauvais sens. Il part au lit et dort d'une traite jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.

Vendredi, la tension dans l'école est à son comble.

Gryffondor versus Serpentard est toujours un match très tendu. Le facteur supplémentaire du pari fait que toute l'école n'arrête pas d'en parler.

La plupart des gens passe leurs soirées à regarder les entraînements et commenter les différences de styles entre les deux capitaines.

Apparemment, il est impossible de les départager.

Néanmoins, beaucoup de personnes semblent penser que Malfefoy a une longueur d'avance. Ils ont l'air de trouver très romantique l'idée de Malefoy gagnant pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle.

Personne ne sait qu'elle porte toujours le collier. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Blaise aperçoive un reflet argenté à la base de son cou, et le découvre.

"Est-ce que tu portes ça chaque jour depuis Dimanche ?" demande-t-il fortement, soulevant la balle dorée. Elle l'éloigne de lui, rougissante, et la range.

"Ça tape sur les nerfs d'Harry." Elle hausse les épaules, tandis qu'Harry lui lance un regard furieux. "J'ai pensé que ça lui rappellerait de ne pas se montrer trop complaisant."

Malefoy la regardait lorsque Blaise dévoila le collier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le portait.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi le cacher ?" questionne Blaise.

"Pour éviter de lui faire trop plaisir." Elle fait un geste en direction de Malefoy.

"Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux toujours le récupérer." suggère Malefoy.

Elle tressaille, essayant de trouver rapidement une excuse pour le garder.

Blaise et Malefoy lui sourient tous les deux. Harry la regarde attentivement, tout comme Ron.

Comme toujours, une foule de spectateurs s'est rassemblée autour d'eux.

"Oh, laissez donc cette pauvre fille tranquille." dit alors une voix, se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Sa sauveuse l'attrape par les épaules et l'éloigne des garçons.

"Drago, tu as offert ce collier en guise de cadeau. Quoi qu'il se passe avec à présent, ça ne te regarde plus. Elle pourrait très bien le porter parce que ça lui rappelle Krum, pour ce que tu en sais. Alors, freine un peu ton égo. Viens Hermione, il faut qu'on aille en Arithmancie." déclare Daphné Greengrass, l'emmenant de force loin des garçons.

"Merci." souffle Hermione à sa sauveuse surprise.

"Pas de soucis. Tu avais besoin d'un coup de main. C'était plein de testostérone là-bas." rigole-t-elle. "Comment se porte la rose ? Elle existe toujours ?"

Hermione hésite avant de l'attirer dans un couloir adjacent.

Elle sort une rose à moitié fleurie et la tend à Daphné en rougissant.

"Une idée de comment arrêter ça ?" demande Hermione, désespérée.

Elle n'a montré la rose à aucun Gryffondor. Les seules personnes à être au courant se trouvent à portée d'oreille. Daphné est l'une d'entre elles.

Daphné fixe la rose dans sa main, choquée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ça de la part de l'autre fille.

"Oh, tu es sérieusement dans le pétrin." glousse Daphné, tandis qu'Hermione récupère la fleur et la range dans son sac. "En ce moment, Drago espère tout juste qu'elle existe encore. Je ne lui dirai pas. Promis. C'est beaucoup trop drôle de le regarder transpirer en se posant la question." Elle fait un clin d'œil à Hermione, ce qui la fait rire.

Les deux filles arrivent en Arithmancie, riant toujours. Drago et Blaise les observent prendre place et chuchoter ensemble pendant presque toute la durée du cours. Drago brise sa première plume de frustration après que les filles se soient tournées vers lui pour ensuite échanger un regard et se remettre à glousser.

La seconde casse après que le professeur ait vérifié leur travail, le trouvant excellent et à la page, et qu'il leur ait simplement demandé d'essayer d'être un peu plus silencieuses.

Après le cours, Drago essaie de les suivre de près dans le couloir, tandis qu'elles descendent prendre leur repas.

"Je viendrais m'installer avec toi demain pour t'apporter un peu de soutien moral, si ça te dit ?" offre Daphné.

"Oh, tu ferais ça ? Oui, s'il-te-plaît." répond Hermione.

Il observe les deux filles s'étreindre avant de se séparer à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Il s'assied rapidement à côté de Daphné.

"Toi et Granger semblez assez amicales." commence-t-il.

"C'est parce que nous sommes amies." réplique-t-elle.

"Et depuis quand ?"

"Aujourd'hui. Mais on s'est liées très rapidement. Elle a besoin d'une amie en ce moment, la pauvre." soupire Daphné.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" s'obstine Drago.

"Je ne te dirai rien." Elle lui fait un petit sourire suffisant.

"Juste…s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que…est-ce que je lui plais, au moins un peu ?" demande-t-il à voix basse, désespéré, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Elle se tourne pour le regarder.

"La rose existe toujours." Elle hausse les épaules. "Je ne te dirai rien d'autre."

"Tu l'as vue ?" l'interroge-t-il, souriant lorsqu'elle acquiesce.

Hermione observe prudemment. Elle sourit lorsque Daphné lui fait un clin d'œil. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

Le dîner passe. Pas de cadeaux, pas de garçons. Ils sont tous sur le terrain. A cette heure là demain, tout sera terminé.

Le Samedi matin s'avère lumineux mais légèrement nuageux. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle songe que ce sont de parfaites conditions pour du Quidditch. Ce soir, tout sera terminé.

Elle descend petit-déjeuner seule. Daphné l'attend dans le hall d'entrée, entourée de couples de Saint Valentin. Daphné se moque d'une salutation particulièrement enthousiaste, avant de voir arriver Hermione.

"Si toi et Drago vous transformez en l'un de ces couples, je vous Adada kedavrise." promet Daphné, provoquant le rire d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous allons nous mettre en couple." la questionne Hermione. Daphné jette un œil au vif d'or qui, pour une fois, est en dehors de son t-shirt.

"Il n'abandonnera pas maintenant qu'il a ton attention. Mais c'est une bonne chose car tu n'en as aucune envie, je me trompe ?" la taquine Daphné.

"J'admet une fois qu'il est attirant, et tu ne me lâches plus avec ça." soupire Hermione, alors qu'elles s'assoient à la table des Gryffondor.

"Tu désertes ?"demande Ron, alors qu'il prend place en face des filles.

"Juste pour aujourd'hui." Daphné hausse les épaules. "Je supporte quand même Serpentard pour le match."

Harry fusille du regard le collier d'Hermione.

"Tu continues à porter cette chose ?"

"Ouaip." dit-elle simplement. "Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui Harry. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour t'encourager."

Il lui adresse un regard sceptique, avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione essaie d'éviter de regarder Malefoy, mais ses yeux se dirigent constamment vers lui. Il semble confiant, heureux mais on a également l'impression que la moindre petite chose pourrait le faire vomir, de par sa nervosité. Elle se demande si son bonheur et sa confiance en lui ne serait en fait qu'une apparence.

Hermione fait en sorte de sortir en même temps que lui. Ils passent les portes au même moment.

Il voit le vif au creux de son cou.

"A la fin de la journée, tu auras soit ma fierté, soit mon baiser." lui rappelle-t-il.

"Je sais." dit-elle en le regardant, des papillons dans l'estomac, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle n'arrive même pas à se convaincre elle-même lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. Pas quand il est aussi près d'elle. Il touche la balle dorée, lui donnant la vie. Elle sent les ailes battre contre sa peau. Il la regarde dans les yeux, les siens à présent rayonnants.

"Je t'en offrirai un autre bientôt." Drago sourit avant de sortir du hall. Daphné attrape son bras, la guidant vers les gradins. Hermione est heureuse que l'équipe de Gryffondor soit partie plus tôt et ait manqué cette discussion.

Les deux filles s'assoient à l'avant des gradins de Gryffondor, tandis que quatorze joueurs fendent l'air.

Daphné serre leurs mains ensemble. Hermione l'étreint fortement. Elle ne fait pas attention aux poursuiveurs, aux gardiens, aux batteurs, ni même au score. Les yeux d'Hermione restent fixés sur les deux garçons volant l'un près de l'autre.

Elle peut voir qu'ils sont en train de discuter. Le vent camoufle leurs mots, mais elle sait.

Drago est le premier à bouger, tournant la tête en apercevant une lueur du coin de l'œil. Harry le suit, à moins d'une seconde derrière lui. Ils descendent en piqué et plongent à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, filant comme l'éclair à travers le ciel. Un virage serré donne l'avantage à Harry, ce qui les amène au coude à coude.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds.

Son cœur s'arrête tandis qu'ils atteignent la balle.

C'est maintenant.

C'est l'instant de vérité.

Elle n'a pas assez de souffle pour le nom qui se forme sur ses lèvres.

Il sort en un murmure que seule Daphné entend.

"Drago."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ses propres espoirs, c'est fini.

Il lève la main, tenant fermement la balle dorée.

Il l'a fait. Il a gagné.

Drago Malefoy a attrapé le vif d'or.

Un bref silence emplit le stade avant qu'une clameur n'émerge des Serpentard.

Tout le monde se tourne en direction d'Hermione, alors que Drago s'approche d'elle. Ils reculent tous, lui laissant de l'espace pour qu'il puisse se placer à ses côtés.

Il semble enchanté tandis que la balle continue de battre dans sa main. Un regard en coin lui montre Harry, en vol stationnaire.

Hermione fixe ses yeux sur le sorcier devant elle. Il s'arrête près d'elle.

"J'ai gagné." dit-il simplement.

"Je sais. Il semblerait que nous avons un rendez-vous ce soir." Elle hausse les épaules. "Je suppose que ce n'est pas la pire chose au monde."

"Quelque chose d'autre vient en premier néanmoins." lui rappelle-t-il.

"C'est vrai. Je dois t'embrasser, pas vrai !?" dit-elle prudemment.

Il acquiesce, se penchant vers elle avant d'incliner la tête, lui offrant sa joue.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

Elle hésite.

Elle est…déçue.

Sa décision prise, elle se rapproche et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner, sa tête se tourne pour la regarder. Elle avance encore et presse leurs lèvres ensemble.

Drago se raidit sous la surprise, avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre lui. Après quelques temps, elle le repousse légèrement, rompant leur baiser.

Il la laisse partir.

Elle respire fort en faisant un pas en arrière. Le silence les entoure.

Elle avait respecté les termes du pari avec le baiser sur la joue. Le second n'était pas requis.

Elle le sait.

Il le sait.

Toutes les personnes présentes le savent.

Hermione Granger a embrassé Drago Malefoy parce qu'elle le voulait.

Il sourit. Son véritable sourire.

"Pour toi." dit-il en tendant le vif d'or. "Je t'avais dit que je l'attraperais pour toi." Il lui fait un clin d'œil, la faisant rire tandis qu'elle le prend.

Elle tourne son regard vers Harry.

Il hausse simplement les épaules, pas surpris le moins du monde.

Malefoy remonte sur son balais, lui tendant une main. Elle grimpe devant lui.

Il s'accroche à elle avant de s'envoler, déterminé à ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Même si aucun d'entre eux ne pense à la regarder, la rose a pleinement fleuri.

 *** en anglais,** ** _binder_** **signifie** ** _liant_** **(ou encore classeur, relieur). Je ne savais vraiment pas comment tourner la phrase de façon à expliquer que Blaise était chargé de leur jeter un sort pour sceller leur pari, de façon à ce qu'ils ne reviennent plus en arrière... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment clair au final.**

 **** en anglais** ** _stinger_** **: dans le sens d'un dard, une piqûre d'abeille (ou autre) dans le cas où elle ne tient pas sa part du marché.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez constater des problèmes de sens ou d'orthographe dans le texte ;)**

 **A la prochaine ! Xx**


End file.
